glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Point of No Return
is the seventh episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on June 7, 2014. Plot Brandon's back from San Francisco with a very confident personality. Olga and Lucas start having a closer relationship. Kyle must deal with the decisions he's made in the past, while Leni must also face her past and make important decisions to establish her future. Episode -Brandon Day entered Woodsville High School. He smirked as he made his way through the school, and everyone around him gossiped between each other. Brandon had something new emanating from him, he had freshness.- “''Guess who´s back? I loved San Francisco. It gave me a much needed break and it sucks to be back here. But well, of course I had to be back. San Francisco was amazing. I just took a small break and met great new people and just forgot about everything that was happening here. I met a guy named Troy, and another met Joey, and another named Mark, and another named Tyler, and another named John… and so much more guys whose names I forgot. But well, now that I´m back I´m ready to kick ass again.” Brandon thought as he entered glee club. “I´m back, bitches.” Brandon said as he took a seat at glee club and everyone cheered as he did. “Oh my gosh, Brandy, how was San Fransisco?” Lexie asked him. “It was amazing. Really amazing.” Brandon said, and then turned to Nick. “So, Nick, let´s get on arranging my solo for sectionals. I heard we´re competing against a couple of annoying twins, and I´m ready to beat the hell out of them.” Brandon said, and crossed his arms. -Kyle and Leni were talking alone at Kyle´s parked car. It was dark with clouds and heavy rain poured outside. Leni was wearing dark sunglasses, while Kyle exhaled and tried to hide a joint of weed he had on his seat.- “Leni, look. I´m sorry for what I´ve done. I know you hate that I did drugs more than once, but please, can you talk to me? You haven´t said one word ever since that night. Please, please, say something Leni.” Kyle said, and Leni slowly turned her head to him, her face still numb. “You are a fucking liar. I know you, Kyle, and that night was not the only night you got high. You never stopped getting high. And I know it. And I hate you so much it causes me pain to just stare at you. The first time you got high I stood by your side and told you to quit it because it would only harm both of us. I did tell you that. So I´m done with you. Don´t you get it, Kyle? We´re done.” Leni said. -Tears started gathering on Kyle´s eyes.- “I´m so sorry baby, I know what I did was so wrong. But please, let me explain, Leni. I feel as if I just lost a part of me. I am not the same guy I was two years ago, and I just got stupid, tried to forget my troubles by getting high and hanging out with those guys. And I know that hurts you, I know. But, the thing is, it´s not an easy thing for me to come back from drugs, Leni, so I really do need your help to get away from this shit, okay? I do. And I wish we can get through this together.” -Leni giggled.- “Now you´re the victim? Wanna know why I hate drugs so much? Wanna know why?! My mom was a fucking junkie and she never took care of me and just fucking disappeared. Do you even know how it´s like, to be just a little kid and watch your mother all ruined and not giving a flying fuck about you? Do you even know what it feels like to be left home alone for days, I was ten years old and I sometimes was home alone for a whole week… my mother sometimes got back with some guys and I had to… I had to hear… everything that they…. And sometimes those guys would even hit my mom and they would also get it with me… And one day my mother just never came back…. and she still hasn´t come back…. I´ve been living with my abuela ever since, so I do know what drugs can do to you, Kyle, and I warned you, but you turned out to be just like my fucking mother… I can´t fucking believe everyone I care for turns out to be a junkie, and I can´t allow to get abandoned, to go through all the shit again, I wish you the best in life, Kyle,once you go in to the drug world, there´s no return. I´m done here.” Leni said, and opened the car´s door to the pouring rain outside and disappeared into it, leaving Kyle alone on his car. -Kyle´s face turned red, and tears gathered on his eyes, he then grabbed his head and hair with his hands and started to shake slowly, and then erupted on an anger attack as he started punching his fists and head against the car´s wheel.- “FUUUUUUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK.” Kyle cried, and grabbed his joint of weed with his shaking hands and light it up and inhaled and exhaled the smoke. “fuck…. Fuck… fuck….” -Kyle closed his eyes.- “''With your feet in the air and your head on the ground… try this trick and spin it, yeah. Your head will collapse, but there´s nothing in it, so you ask yourself, where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind?” ''Kyle sang. -Kyle now started snorting cocaine on his car, and then shaked and laughed.- “''Way out on the water see it swimming… I was swimming on the Caribbean, animals were hiding behind the rocks, except little fish, but they told me, he swears, trying to talk to me, to me, to me.” ''Kyle sang, as his car filled with smoke and he laughed and cried at the same time. “''Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Way out on the water see it swimming. With your feet in the air and your head on the ground, try this trick and spin it, yeah, your head will collapse, if there´s nothing in it, so you´ll ask yourself.” -Kyle was now extremely high and his eyes turned red and he stared at the roof of his car, imagining it disappeared and he stared at a dark sky full of bright stars''.-'' “Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Way out on the water, see it swimming.” ''Kyle sang and closed his eyes. -Brandon, Lexie and Kat were walking through Woodsville´s hallways.- “Oooh, look who it is, Sabina Love.” Lexie said as Sabina walked by and stopped as Lexie spoke her name. “Any problem, Lexie?” Sabina asked. “You are my problem.” “What the heck is going on with you?” “Well, you know. We all know you kissed Lucas because it would lead to our break up. But I don´t care, we were about to break up anyway. But still, you are a manipulative fucking little bitch and we won´t allow you to bring glee club down.” Brandon said. -Sabina giggled.- “Bitch, please. Why would I want to destroy glee club or whatever?” Sabina said as she crossed her arms. “Because you´re a manipulative little bitch, we have our eyes on you. Bye.” Kat said, and kept on walking with her friends. “Anyway, we´re so glad you´re back, Brandy!” Kat said, while Lexie nodded. “So tell us, what happened on San Fransisco.” “Well, I got laid like every day, sometimes even twice a day, but nothing serious. I met some really good friends, Anna and Isa, and I just took a small job and wrote some few articles for a column about adolescence. I was thinking on starting my own blog to write about stuff that happen in life, you know? Well, what about you guys?” “Ricky and I started dating, but we just broke up. He was perfect, but he was a problem to both of us as he wanted to fuck us both.” Kat said, and Lexie nodded. “I´m so done with Ricky. I mean, to be honest, Kat and I deserve someone better than him.” Lexie said and Kat nodded. “''Hey baby even tough I hate ya, I wanna love ya, I want you. And even tough I can´t forgive you, I really want to, I want you!” ''Kat sang as she turned around and started singing with Lexie. “''Tell me, tell me, baby, why can´t you leave me? Cause even tough I shouldn´t want it, I gotta have it, I want you!” Lexie sang. “''Head in the clouds, got no weight in my shoulders, I should be wise and realize that I´ve got-“ Kat sang. -Kat and Lexie now sang the song at glee club, dancing together and staring at Ricky.- “''One less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you, one less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you, , one less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you.” ''Lexie sang. “''Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin´, I´ll be better off without you, in no time, I´ll be forgetting all about you, you saying what you know, but I really doubt you understand my life is easy when I aint around you, Iggy Iggy, to biggie to be here stressin´, I´m thinking I love the thought of you, more than I love your presence, and the best thing now is probably for you to exit, I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson!” ''Kat sang. “''No half-stepping, either you want it or you stop playing, I´m listening to you knowing, I can´t believe what you´re saying, there´s a million you´s baby boo, so don´t be dumb, I got 99 problems, but you won´t be one, like what!” '' ''“One less, one less problem.” ''Kat sang. “''One less, one less problem” ''Lexie sang. “''Head in the clouds, got no weight in my shoulders, I should be wise and realize that I´ve got-“ ''Kat sang. “''One less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you, one less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you, , one less problem without you, I got, one less problem without you.” ''Lexie sang. “''I got one less, one less problem.” ''Lexie and Kat sang, ending the song and receiving applause from glee club and staring at Ricky, who turned red. “Great performance, guys! Really good.” Nick said. “Well, we were hoping we could do it for sectionals.” Kat said. “I´m sorry guys, but first of all, we don´t yet know who´ll perform at sectionals and we have to raise the level.” -Lexie rolled her eyes.- -Mason walked to Rose who was storing her stuff on her locker.- “Hey, Rose.” Mason said, warmly. “''Okay, she looks really bad today… to be honest, I´ve really missed her these past few days and I can´t beliee we broke up. I never felt something so true and special in my life, when we were together, the whole world was smiling back at me, everything was great, I loved kissing her, feeling her, I loved her. But now that we broke up the world is not smiling back anymore, everything is cold and rusty, and I can´t kiss her, I can´t feel her…” “Hey Mason.” Rose said, trying to smile but only obtaining a horrible gesture. “How´s everything going?” Mason asked her. “Good. Everything is perfect. I´m going to an Arcade Fire this Saturday, so yeah, I guess.” “Oh cool.” Mason said. “See ya.” Rose said, and walked away. -Mason continued staring at her as she walked away and disappeared into the crowd.- “''I just miss her so much. It´s not like I´m going to find a girl like her, she was the one for me, I went to glee club thanks to her, I adjusted to this school thanks to her… but I guess I have to let her go.” Mason thought. “''Stepping out into the Indian dust, I can feel the cracks in my spirit, they´re starting to burst. Drive by your house, nobody´s home, I´m trying to tell myself that I´m better off alone.” '' Mason sang. -Mason walked down the school´s hallways, his hands on his pockets.- “''All of my friends say I should move on, she´s just another girl, don´t let her stick it to your heart so hard, and all of my friends say it wasn’t meant to be, and it´s a great big world and she´s just another girl.” Mason sang. -Mason ran through the streets of his neighbourhood.- “''I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip, maybe this confussion´s got me loosing my grip, I can´t believe you´re out there flying with somebody else. Now Jason´s getting married in the blink of an eye, I got an invitation but I didn´t reply, tell your little brother to put down the gloves, and give him all my love.”'' -Mason saw Rose on the streets, walking alone, and stared at her but choose not to talk to her.- “''All of my friends say I should move on, she´s just another girl, don´t let her stick it to your heart so hard, and all of my friends say it wasn’t meant to be, and it´s a great big world and she´s just another girl.”'' Mason sang. -Mason was at glee club, where he stared at Rose.- “''I could be reeling them in, left and right, something´s gotta hold on me, tonight, well maybe all of my friends should confront, the fact that I don´t want another girl. All of my friends say, all of my friends say, all of my friends say she´s just another girl.” Mason sang. -Mason stared at Rose on the school´s hallways.- “''Then why can´t I sleep at night, and why don´t the moon look right, the sounds up, the TV´s on, and it´s a great big world. She´s just another girl, don´t let her stick it to your heart boy, she´s just another girl, all of my friends say she´s just another girl. Another girl.” ''Mason sang, and walked away from Rose. -Iris was in class, doing an exam. She stared at her clock, then at her exam, which was empty. Iris tilted her pen nervously, staring at her blank exam, and feeling dizzy, and sweating all over. She felt as if the world was pressing on her. She couldn´t answer any question, she couldn´t think. She stared at Amy, then back at her world history exam, and then back at Amy. She saw Ula was staring at her suspiciously so smiled back at her, and she then heard every little noise every pen on the class made. She heard Amy chewing gum, she heard the ticking of a clock and she heard how birds sang outside and felt as if her stomach was closing in.- -Iris stood up, sweating all over, and handed her empty exam to Amy.- “May I go to the toilet now, Miss Little?” Iris asked her. “Are you feeling alright, Iris?” Amy asked her. -Iris nodded enfrantically.- “Yeah, just drank too much coffee.” Iris lied. “Alright, go.” Amy said, and Iris rushed out of the classroom to the bathroom, where she opened the door and quickly went to a tolilet and bent over it as she puked and felt as if she was puking away everything she had left of life. -Iris then stood up and washed herself, and then stared at her reflection on the mirror, and smiled back at her, as if everything was alright.- -Sabina was having a mocha latte with Ethan and Drew Johnston at Starbucks.- “Everything is going okay.” Sabina said. “Does anyone suspect anything?” Ethan asked her, while Sabina shook her head. “Well… no” “Are you sure?” “Some of them don´t really trust me. But whatever, we´ll get them to loose sectionals, and I can´t wait to see their looser little faces once they do.” Sabina said, laughing. -Ethan nodded.- “I don´t think this is okay. This is not okay at all.” Drew said, crossing his arms. -Ethan sighed.- “Drew. Come on. It is our best way to win sectionals. We don´t really care for singing or anything, or the clean way of doing stuff, we´re here to get to nationals and win and win and win. And we have to do this together. Sabina is here to help us.” Ethan said. “Yeah… but I mean, I like winning the clean way, winning the dirty way is not really winning.” Drew said. “Is this guy from Woodsville you´re dating making you change your mind about the lovely freakshows? And by the way, please tell me you broke up with him.” Ethan said. “What?! No. No. No. No. This is just what I honestly think and I haven´t broken up with him and will not break up with him, Ethan! So shut the fuck up.” Drew said. “Okay! Okay! Chill, dude. Alright. But still, this is our best chance to win, Drew, and we have to take it. Okay?” -Drew thought about it.- “Okay.” He said, unconvinced. “Awesome. Now, Drew, please give us some privacy while Sabina and I do our thing at the car.” Ethan said, and Sabina smiled as she walked away with him, leaving Drew to sigh. -Leni entered her home and left her car key´s on a table.- “Abuela! Abuela, I´m home.” Leni said, as a latin woman on her sixties rushed to great Leni and kissed her on her cheek. “How was school, darling?” Gloria Torres asked her. “It was okay. Yeah. Abuela, we have to talk about something.” Leni said. “What is it, sweety?” “We have to talk about mom.” -A while later, Leni and Gloria were sitting together at the living room.- “The truth is, nothing has been heard from her ever since she got out of jail… I´m so sorry, Leni, I wish I also knew something about her… she was my only daughter, and, I felt I could never be your mother when she was gone..” Gloria said, as tears rushed down her face and Leni lend her her hand. “You did a much better job than she ever did, abuela. Is there any way I can find her?” “I wish I knew, I wish I could find a way to finally find her. But, considering how much in trouble she was, there are little chances she is even still alive…” Gloria said, crying. “But… what if she is looking for me? Maybe she got better and she´s looking for me.” Leni said, also crying. “Let´s just hope so, darling, let´s hope so.” -Kyle was alone at the school´s auditorium, when he heard steps and saw Leni walking towards him. Leni reached him and said nothing.- “Hey.” Kyle said. “Hey.” “Leni. About the other day, I am trying my best to leave the drugs behind, but you have to understand it´s not an easy thing to do, I do try my fucking best and all, for you, but as much as I try to leave the drugs, I just can´t and I hate myself so much for that.” “Don´t even try. You reached the point of no return, Kyle. Once you go in there is no coming out. And you don´t have to do it for me, we are not a couple anymore. Do it for yourself. I don´t love you anymore, Kyle. In fact, I hate you. I hate you so much I just wish I could go away from this fucking town and never stare back. I told you why I hate this issue and junkie people so much. This is the last time I am talking to you.” “Please, Leni, Please! I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry! I wish I could just go back in time, I really do.” “But you can´t. And you screwed up. I wish you could be the same guy you were before, I was in love with that guy, where is he now? Can you still be who you said you where?” “I… I… Leni-“ Kyle said, his whole body shaking as tears rushed all over his face. -Leni said nothing and started walking away from Kyle, as a piano played on the background.- “''Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You´ve got a second chance, you could go home, escape it all, it´s just irrelevant, it´s just medicine, it´s just medicine.” ''Leni sang as she left Kyle behind her. “''You could still be what you want to, what you said you were, when I met you. You´ve got a warm heart, you´ve got a beautiful brain, but it´s disintegrating, from all the medicine, from all the medicine, from all the medicine. Medicine.” ''Leni sang as she walked through the school´s hallways and opened the main door. “''You could still be, what you want to be, what you said you were, when I met you, when you met me.” ''Leni sang, as images pass of Leni and Kyle on the past, as Kyle sang at glee club for Leni and as they lost their virginity. -Leni stepped out from school to a very dark day outside, as heavy rain poured outside and she integrated herself with it.- “''You could still be, what you want to, what you said you were when I met you. When you met me. When I met you. Ooooooo….. ooooooo….” ''Leni sang as a flashback image passed of Leni and Kyle kissing. -Lucas walked through the school´s hallways and crossed Brandon.- “Hey, Brandon.” Lucas said, awkwardly. “Hi Lucas.” Brandon said, smiling. “Did you find a place to stay in?” “Yep, an aunt of mine accepted me. Okay, bye.” Brandon said, and walked away. -Lucas kept on walking and crossed Olga´s office. Olga was standing by the door, and Lucas noted she was wearing a short and tight dress today. Olga winked at Lucas.- “Hey, Lucas.” Olga said, leaning against the wall, “I wanted to have a word with you.” -Lucas stared at her body and turned red as he entered her office and Olga closed the door. Olga pushed Lucas against the wall and pressed herself against him.- “I bet you like what you saw, right? You want a little piece of it?” Olga asked him, while Lucas turned red and nodded, staring bluntly at her breasts. “Oh, I do want it.” Lucas said, smirking, and Olga let go. “And you will have it. See you around, Lucas.” -Rose was lying on her bed, depressed and staring at her window.- “''Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I would stare out my window. Dreaming of a could be, and if I´d end up happy, I would pray.” ''Rose sang. -Mason walked, lonely through Woodsville.- “''Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me, wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could break away.” '' Mason sang. -Leni sang alone at the school´s auditorium, in front of glee club.- “''I´ll spread my wings and I´ll learn how to fly, I´ll do what it takes ´til I touch the sky, and I´ll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway, out of the darkness and into the Sun, but I won´t forget all the ones that I love, I´ll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.” ''Leni sang. -Kyle was alone on his home, staring at a bag of meth.- “''Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean, get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away, and breakaway.” ''Kyle sang, as he grabbed the bag of meth, crying and flushed it down the toilet. -Leni performed the song for glee club at the school´s auditorium.- ''“I´ll spread my wings and I´ll learn how to fly, I´ll do what it takes ´til I touch the sky, and I´ll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway, out of the darkness and into the Sun, but I won´t forget all the ones that I love, I´ll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.” ''Leni sang. -Kat was at Lady Reapers training.- “''Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging around revolved doors, maybe I don’t know where they´ll take me, but gotta keep on moving on, moving on, fly away, breakaway.” ''Kat sang. -Leni performed the song for glee club at the auditorium.- “''I´ll spread my wings and I´ll learn how to fly, tough it´s not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway, out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won´t forget where I come from, I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.” ''Leni ended the song, as a tear rushed down her face. -Lucas walked by Olga´s office, and saw her smiling at him. Lucas entered her office, and she grabbed him against the wall and kissed him.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Finn Harries 'as Drew Johnston *'Jack Harries 'as Ethan Johnston *'Holland Roden '''as Sabina Love Polls What do you think? I loved it It was great It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? Where Is My Mind? Problem Medicine Breakaway Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes